


Library

by mofyouthfest



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofyouthfest/pseuds/mofyouthfest
Summary: taeyoung mulai kesulitan tidur nyenyak sejak pertemuan tak terduga dengan sosok manis di perpustakaan kota sore itu.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin & Kim Taeyoung
Kudos: 6
Collections: Moment of Youth : the Beginning





	Library

**Author's Note:**

> @CRAVITYSHALMI (on twitter)

taeyoung cenderung mudah tertidur. jika tempat itu cukup untuk membuat kantuk datang, ia akan memejamkan mata sesaat dan menjemput alam mimpi. pada musim panas lalu, taeyoung bahkan pernah tertidur di sebuah cafe karena pendingin ruangan berada tepat di atas kepalanya. ia benar-benar tidak punya masalah dengan porsi tidur.  
  
dari semua tempat yang cepat mendatangkan kantuk, taeyoung akan meletakan perpustakaan tengah kota di urutan pertama. bagi taeyoung buku-buku yang disusun dalam rak-rak besar di ruangan besar itu punya aroma khusus yang membuatnya merasa tenang. suasana hening juga mendukung kantuk untuk datang tiap kali ia menjejakan kaki di antara rak yang menjulang.   
  
hari ini pun masih sama. taeyoung duduk di bagian buku-buku yang berusia lebih tua darinya. tempat itu cenderung tak banyak pengunjung, jadi taeyoung akan mendudukan dirinya pada tempat yang di sediakan di sana. menenggelamkan kepala di antara tangan yang ditumpuk di atas meja lalu jatuh terlelap dalam tidur.  
  
niatnya begitu.   
  
sampai sosok asing terlihat berjalan di antara rak buku-buku tua sembari membawa sebuah tas kecil dalam genggamannya. taeyoung tak mengenalnya. figur wajah itu asing, bahkan sepertinya barang berpapasan di jalan pun tidak pernah. tapi pandangan taeyoung justru terus terarah padanya. kemudian sebelum pandangan mereka bertemu, taeyoung memalingkan wajah.  
  
"boleh duduk di sini?"  
  
suara yang terdengar hampir berbisik itu membuat taeyoung menoleh. sosok itu kini berdiri di sisi taeyoung. dari jarak yang cukup dengan dan penerangan yang lebih baik, taeyoung dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah sosok itu. yang paling menarik atensinya adalah sebuah titik hitam di puncak hidung mancungnya. seperti strawberry di atas kue buatan bundanya. pemanis.  
  
"ohㅡ duduk aja," sahut taeyoung.  
  
sosok itu tersenyum lalu mengambil tempat di samping taeyoung. ia meletakan tas dan buku yang ia ambil dari rak ke atas meja. taeyoung sedikit bergeser, memberi ruang bagi sosok asing itu untuk duduk. dalam diam taeyoung memperhatikan seragam sekolah yang sosok itu kenakan. seragam itu belum pernah taeyoung lihat sebelumnya, mungkin ia ke sini untuk mencari buku yang hanya tersedia di perpustakaan. taeyoung tidak tau.  
  
sosok itu tiba-tiba saja menoleh saat taeyoung masih memperhatikan logo sekolah yang dibordir pada seragamnya. taeyoung terkejut karena tertangkap basah, namun sosok itu justru tersenyum ramah.  
  
"aku beberapa kali liat kamu tidur di sini," ucapnya.  
  
"ahㅡ itu..." taeyoung tersenyum kikuk. tak menyangka ada yang memergokinya karena bagian ini selalu sepi pengunjung.   
  
"aku juga kadang tidur di sini kok,"  
  
"oh ya?" sahut taeyoung. "tapi aku gak pernah liat," ucapnya hampir berbisik.  
  
"maksud aku gak di bagian ini tapi di perpustakaan ini juga hehe,"   
  
taeyoung mengangguk-angguk. sosok itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada taeyoung, masih dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.  
  
"aku seongmin,"  
  
taeyoung menatap tangan itu untuk beberapa saat kemudian menjabatnya perlahan. tangan anak itu dingin, nampaknya pendingin ruangan di bagian ini tak cocok dengannya.  
  
"kim taeyoung,"  
  
"taeyoung," gumam seongmin sambil tersenyum. "salam kenal!"  
  
taeyoung mengangguk. ia berencana untuk benar-benar tidur, sampai matanya menangkap kotak bekal yang seongmin letakan di atas meja. seingat taeyoung petugas perpustakaan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun masuk dengan membawa makanan.  
  
"gak ketahuan penjaga ya?" tanya taeyoung sembari menunjuk kotak bekal seongmin.  
  
seongmin mengangguk sambil terkikik pelan karena berhasil membawa kotak bekalnya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. ia membuka kotak bekal dan menyodorkannya pada taeyoung.  
  
"mau coba?"   
  
taeyoung menolak sebelum dapat melihat isi kotak bekal itu karena ia sudah makan sebelum sampai di sini. seongmin lalu kembali menutup kotak itu dan kembal memasukannya ke dalam tas.  
  
"aku senang bisa punya teman ngobrol di sini," ucap seongmin sembari mulai membuka buku tebal di hadapannya.  
  
taeyoung kembali urung menutup mata. dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja untuk menahan kepalanya, ia memperhatikan bagaimana belah bibir seongmin bergerak perlahan sembari anak itu bicara padanya. seongmin manis, itu yang dapat taeyoung katakan. sebenarnya taeyoung juga tidak mengerti kenapa wajah anak itu sangat menarik untuk dipandangi, bahkan sampai membuat kegiatan tidurnya batal.  
  
"taeyoung?"   
  
tangan seongmin melambai di depan wajah taeyoung. yang lebih tinggi tersadar dari lamunannya dengan wajah sedikit terkejut.  
  
"maaf," ucap taeyoung lalu bangkit dari posisinya.   
  
kali ini duduk bersandar pada bangku, taeyoung kembali memperhatikan seongmin yang nampak tenggelam dalam bacaannya. kacamata dengan lensa bulat sempurna kini bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, menambah keelokan figur seongmin.  
  
taeyoung bahkan tak sadar jantungnya mulai berdegup tak normal saat fantasinya semakin terbang ke atas awan. seongmin indah dan taeyoung dengan senang hati memandangi sosok yang baru ia temui itu sepanjang hari.   
  
"telinga kamu merah," gumam seongmin dengan senyum geli.  
  
taeyoung kembali tersadar dan dengan cepat ia memegang daun telinganya. memalukan. seongmin nampaknya cukup terhibur dengan reaksi taeyoung, ia tak henti tersenyum kala sosok taeyoung berusaha untuk tidur membelakanginya.  
  
"taeyoung?"  
  
"....."  
  
seongmin pikir taeyoung benar-benar tertidur kali ini, jadi ia tak susah payah untuk kembali memanggil nama taeyoung. namun saat taeyoung kembali menoleh padanya, ia tau, taeyoung masih ingin bicara dengannya.  
  
"kenapa?" jawab taeyoung.  
  
"aku mau jadi teman kamu,"  
  
itu bukan pernyataan cinta tapi taeyoung tiba-tiba merasa pusing. apa ini euforia karena sosok yang ia pandangi sejak tadi kini dengan senang hati mau berteman dengannya? taeyoung tidak tau pasti. yang jelas saat seongmin bicara, sosok itu semakin terlihat indah dalam pengelihatan taeyoung. rambut yang jatuh di bagian dahi seongmin seperti jadi pemanis yang melengkapi figur wajah seongmin.  
  
"ayo jadi teman mulai sekarang," ucap taeyoung.  
  
seongmin tersenyum senang, membuat ekor bibir taeyoung tanpa sadar naik hingga ia sendiri tak yakin pernah tersenyum selebar itu sebelumnya.  
  
  
ㅡ  
  
  
malam datang lebih cepat dari yang taeyoung duga. jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya memunculkan angka sembilan lebih dua puluh lima menit. ia tak punya cukup alasan untuk berbohong pada bunda karena besok akhir pekan dan bunda pasti sudah ada di rumah sejak sore tadi.  
  
larut dalam obrolan bersama si manis di sampingnya, taeyoung benar-enar enggan pulang.   
  
"seongmin,"  
  
"ya?"  
  
keduanya menumpu kepala dengan tangan yang terlipat di atas meja. mata seongmin terlihat lebih sayu dibanding beberapa jam lalu. taeyoung pikir si manis mulai mengantuk.  
  
"mau aku antar pulang?"   
  
alisnya berkerut halus. nampaknya seongmin tak mengira taeyoung akan memberikan penawaran seperti itu. namun tak lama ia tersenyum, membuat matanya melengkung cantik.   
  
"rumahku jauh, nanti aku pulang dijemput mama,"  
  
taeyoung tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. seongmin yang lebih dulu bangkit dari posisinya, membuat taeyoung mau tak mau mengikuti seongmin.  
  
"perpustakaan pasti tutup sebentar lagi, kita harus pulang," ucap seongmin lalu berlalu dengan buku-buku dalam dekapannya.  
  
mata taeyoung tak lepas dari sosok seongmin yang berjalan hingga hilang di balik rak buku yang tinggi. taeyoung pikir ia tak cukup menyesal kehilangan jam tidur siangnya hari ini. ia senang. bahkan jika harus terus terjaga di perpustakaan bersama seongmin, taeyoung akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.  
  
tak lama seongmin kembali dan mereka benar-benar merapikan barang bawaan mereka sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. di depan perpustakaan ada sebuah halte bus dan seongmin mengatakan bahwa mamanya akan datang menjemputnya di sana. taeyoung menawari untuk menunggu bersama namun seongmin menolaknya.  
  
"udah terlalu malam. kamu harus pulang," ucap seongmin. bibirnya menyungging senyum.   
  
"hari ini menyenangkan. ayo ketemu lagi kalau kamu ke perpustakaan lain waktu,"  
  
taeyoung tak sadar ikut tersenyum, dengan lebar. senang membayangkan bisa kembali mengobrol dengan seongmin di depannya.  
  
"boleh. aku ke sini setelah pulang sekolah kok,"  
  
"aku tau,"   
  
tak lama mereka berpisah. seongmin benar-benar duduk di halte bus dan taeyoung berjalan ke arah rumahnya. satu dua kali taeyoung mencuri pandang ke belangkang, memastikan seongmin masih duduk di halte bus.  
  
taeyoung sampai di rumah dan ia mengantuk. waktu tidur siang yang terpakai membuat taeyoung buru-buru membersihkan tubuh dan berbaring di atas ranjangnya, siap menjemput alam mimpi.  
  
tepat saat itu, bunda muncul di depan kamar taeyoung dengan segelas susu. bunda meletakan gelas otu di meja nakas dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.  
  
"bunda liat kamu lemas dari tadi, jadi bunda buat susu. setelah ini tidur ya,"  
  
"makasih, bunda,"  
  
taeyoung tersenyum saat bunda menyisir helai rambutnya perlahan.  
  
"oh ya, tadi bunda liat berita. ada kecelakaan di dekat perpustakaan,"  
  
"kecelakaan apa, bun?"  
  
"bunda kurang tau karena gak lihat dari awal, tapi ada korban meninggal. kasian loh dek, masih muda korbannya,"  
  
dada taeyoung mencelos. dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap bunda dengan ekspresi terkejut.   
  
"beritanya jam berapa bun?"  
  
"sekitar jam istirahat makan siang,"  
  
tak sadar taeyoung menghembus napas lega setelah mendengar jawaban bunda. pikirannya yang sudah terlanjur kalut ternyata meleset.   
  
setelah itu bunda keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan taeyoung untuk beristirahat. saat taeyoung kembali berbaring ponselnya bergetar terus menerus di atas meja nakas.  
  
dengan malas taeyoung mengambil benda pipih itu dan memeriksa pesan masuk yang datang dari grup kelasnya.   
  
taeyoung menyesal.  
  
seandainya ia tak membuka pesan dari grup kelasnya itu, ia pasti bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.  
  
dalam hati kecilnya, taeyoung berharap akan melupakan keberadaan pesan itu dan pergi ke perpustakaan di hari senin dengan perasaan baik-baik saja.  
  
seandainya saja taeyoung tidak tau.   
  
dengan hati risau, taeyoung berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya sepanjang malam.  
  
  
  
ㅡ  
  
  
  
_hei kalian lihat berita?  
  
_aku kenal dia  
  
_benarkah?  
  
_kami satu kelas waktu les tambahan  
  
_menyedihkan  
  
_anak itu baik sekali, aku kasian padanya  
  
_dia sekolah di SMA swasta dekat pusat kota kan?  
  
_iya betul  
  
_mirae kau kenal dekat?  
  
_tidak juga, tapi aku tau anak itu ramah sekali  
  
_siapa namanya?  
  
_ahn seongmin  
  
_supir truk itu harus dipenjara. sungguh menyedihkan seongmin harus meninggal dengan cara seperti itu  
  
_hei jangan sebut namanya  
  
_sial aku merinding  
  
_hei mirae hati-hati mungkin dia akan mendatangimu malam ini kkkkkk  
  
_tutup mulutmu!  
  
_tidak baik bicara seperti itu tentang orang yang baru saja pergi  
  
_cih tidak seru  
  
  



End file.
